Nightmares
by In The Mix
Summary: Cas keeps having the same nightmare night after night but luckily there's someone there to wake him up and bring him back to himself. Very short one-shot. Complete. Angsty. Fluffy.


**Summary: **Cas keeps having the same nightmare night after night but luckily there's someone there to wake him up and bring him back to himself. Very short one-shot. Complete.

**Warnings:** None

**A/N:** I actually wrote this almost nearly a year ago for a tumblr giveaway and I guess I never posted it. My bad... Enjoy!

* * *

**Nightmares**

It was always the same. Every night the dreams, nightmares really, remained unchanged. He was falling and that was it. He was in an endless freefall with the last of his remaining feathers trailing behind him, burning up in the atmosphere, creating a streaking trail in his wake. Though he was perpetually falling he knew what awaited him at the end of his journey should his father ever decided to exceed all limits he could ever imagine of this torture.

Should his flight end he knew he would be human and that he would be confined to mortal bonds. What awaited him was nothing but fear and pain and rejection. He would become a slave to his vessel's body. He would be forever trapped into catering to human wants and needs should he want his existence to continue. Although he may become a human in body he would never, could never, have a human soul. It was worse than how he imagined hell to be for an angel.

The very worst part of this dream however was he didn't know why he was having it. Why did he deserve something so horrible? At this point in the dream he could start to feel the end of his fall come and he could do nothing to stop it when he felt someone shake him gently.

"Cas, come on Cas, it's time to wake up now," a gruff but quiet voice cut through his dream.

Cas instantly clutched on to the warm body that was spooning him. He turned over so that he could lean further into them. He started to shake and he was pretty sure the pathetic noises he was hearing were from him but he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Shh, Cas, it's okay. You were just having a nightmare. It's okay, we're just in bed. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

"Dean, Dean, don't let go. I- I need you. I don't want to fall. I just can't." Cas was nearly frantic with his pleads.

"You're not falling, not anymore. You're right here with me. Safe in bed. I've got you." Dean continued to sooth Cas until he was coherent once again.

Cas stayed disoriented a little while longer, as was usual when he was woken up from one of his nightmares, however, hearing his boyfriend's reassuring voice always helped to calm him sooner. He soon relaxed into Dean's embrace and let himself draw comfort from the warmth.

"It was the falling one again wasn't it?" Dean asked even though he already knew. His voice was tired with resignation.

When Cas had first told Dean of his dream he had looked alarmed but somewhat hopeful that they were getting somewhere with his rehabilitation but when nothing came to bud it became just another commonplace and accepted part of their nightly routine and sleep pattern. Nothing had changed and he could tell it bothered his lover. Their conversation was generally the same night after night.

"Yes, as it always has been. I feel that until I'm whole once again it shall remain unchanged. Until we figure out how to fix _this_," Cas made a small gesture with his head, "Then there is nothing to be done. I'm trying though."

"I know you are and that is enough." Dean's grip on him tightened slightly as he moved so that he could bury his nose into the crook of his partner's neck. "We're going to fix you but until then this is enough. I- I'm just glad you came back." The "to me" was left unsaid.

Despite his words Cas always had the feeling that Dean was hiding something from him about that day. That since _it_ happened his boyfriend was holding something back. He could never be sure though.

"I'm happy that you found me and I find great comfort in being besides you," Cas stated offhandedly.

"Always the same with you," Dean chuckled.

"I'm glad some things remained the same from before_ the _accident then," Cas said. "Maybe if I figure out this nightmare everything would go back to the way it was."

With the comforting presence of Dean he started to drift back to sleep so he didn't notice when Dean stiffened at his words.

"Yeah… Just like… before," Dean said slowly. His voice was hollow but all of this was lost on Castiel as he had fallen back asleep wondering what life with Dean must have been like before the accident where he had lost his memories.

* * *

** A/N**: Like I said it was a short giveaway. This isn't my ship but that's what was requested. Anyways I hope you liked it!

Reviewers get some salt and holy water

**Written and Posted on Tumblr:** 27 August 2013

**Published On :** 15 August 2014


End file.
